Trolls U2
Imagine:U2.PNG Polygonos de fortia e campos. Lection 7 in trollogia per Dr. Seidur. Bon die! Io es Roberto Resultante (Fr). Io es un fortia. Io me ha decomponite a in tres componentes: Alfredo Componente (Fa), Benito Componente (Fb) e Carlos Componente (Fc). In iste maniera io ha create un polygono de fortias. Io es nunc iste polygono. Assi io es io mesme, Roberto. Ma io anque es Alfredo e Benito e Carlos. Io es tote le polygono. :en: Good morning! I am Robert Resultant (Fr). I am a force. I have decomposed myself in three components: Alfred Component (Fa), Ben Component (Fb) and Charles Component (Fc). In this manner I have created a polygon of forces. I am now this polygon. Thus I am myself, Robert. But I am also Alfred and Ben and Charles. I am the entire polygon. :no: God dag! Jeg er Robert Resultant (Fr). Jeg er en kraft. Jeg har dekomponert meg i tre komponenter: Alfred Komponent (Fa), Bent Komponent (Fb) og Carl Komponent (Fc). På denne måten har jeg skapt en kraftpolygon. Jeg er nå denne polygonen. Slik er jeg meg selv, Robert. Men jeg er også Alfred og Bent og Carl. Jeg er hele polygonen. :pt: Bom dia! Eu sou Resultante Roberto (Fr). Sou uma força. Eu me decompus em três componentes: Componente Alfredo (Fa), Componente Benito (Fb) e Componente Carlos (Fc). Desta maneira criei um polígono de forças. Eu faço parte deste polígono. Portanto, eu sou eu mesmo, Roberto. Mas sou também Alfredo e Benito e Carlos. Eu sou todo o polígono. :ra: Bono jorno! Io soi Roberto Resultante (Fr). Soi una fortia. Io me ha decomponito a in tres componentes: Alfredo Componente (Fa), Benito Componente (Fb) e Carlos Componente (Fc). In ista maniera io hai creato un polygono de fortias. Io soi nunc iste polygono. Assi io soi io mesmo, Roberto. Ma io anque soi Alfredo e Benito e Carlos. Io soi toto le polygono. :sv: Goddag! Jag är Robert Resultant (Fr). Jag är en kraft. Jag har delat mig i tre komposanter: Komposant Alfredo (Fa), Bengt Komposant (Fb) och Komposant Carl (Fc). På så sätt har jag skapat en kraftpolygon. Jag är nu denna polygon. Jag är mig själv, Robert. Men jag är också Alfred, Bengt och Carl. Jag är hela polygonen. :le: Bon die! Io es Roberto Resultante (Fr). Io es un forcie. Io me ha dekomponite a in tres komponentes: Alfredo Komponente (Fa), Benito Komponente (Fb) e Karlos Komponente (Fc). In iste maniere io ha kreate un poligone de forcies. Io es nunk iste poligone. Asi io es io mesme, Roberto. Ma io anke es Alfredo e Benito e Karlos. Io es tote le poligone. Io ha le potentia a me projicer in omne le componentes e formas de polygonos que io desira. E de omnes de mi componentes io pote crear subpolygonos. Assi io pote crescer e attinger qualcunque forma que io desira. :en: I have the potential to project myself in all the components and forms of polygons that I desire. And of all my components I may create subpolygons. Thus I may grow and attain whatever forms that I desire. :no: Jeg har potensialet til å projisere meg I alle de komponenter og former av polygoner som jeg ønsker. Og av alle mine komponenter kan jeg skape sub polygoner. Slik kan jeg vokse og anta hvilke som helst former jeg ønsker. :pt: Eu tenho o poder de me projetar in todas as componentes e formas de polígonos que eu deseje. E (a partir) de todas as minhas componentes eu posso criar subpolígonos. Portanto, eu posso crescer e atingir quaisquer formas que eu deseje. :ra: Io habeo la potentia de projicer me in omnes las componentes e formas de polygonos que io desirae. Et (a partir) de omnes mis componentes io poteo crear subpolygonos. Assi io poteo crescer et attinger qualcunque forma que io desirae. :sv: Jag har potentialen att projicera mig i alla slags komposanter och former av polygoner som jag önskar. Och av alla komposanter kan jag skapa subpolygoner. På så sätt kan jag växa och anta vilka fomer jag vill. :le: Io ha le potencie a projicer me in omne le komponentes e formes de poligones ke io desira. E de omnes de mi komponentes io pote krear subpoligones. Asi io pote krescer ed atinger kualkunke forme ke io desira. Bon die! Nos son le fortias Alfredo Componente (Fa), Benito Componente (Fb) e Carlos Componente (Fc). Nos ha decidite cooperar in formar un resultante. Su nomine sera Roberto Resultante (Fr). In iste maniera nos sera un polygono cooperative del fortias. Roberto pote naturalmente creder que illo (ille) ha create nos, e non comprender que nos lo (le) ha create. :en: Good morning! We are the forces Alfred Component (Fa), Ben Component (Fb) e Charles Component (Fc). We have decided to cooperate in forming a resultant. Its name will be Robert Resultant (Fr). In this way we will be a cooperative polygon of forces. Robert may naturally believe that it (he) has created us, and not understand that we have created it (him). :no: God dag! Vi er kreftene Alfred Komponent (Fa), Bent Komponent (Fb) og Carl Komponent (Fc). Vi har besluttet å samarbeide i å forme en resultant. Dens navn skal være Robert Resultant (Fr). På denne måten vil vi bli en kooperativ kraftpolygon. Robert kan naturligvis tro at han har skapt oss, og ikke forstå at vi har skapt den (ham). :pt: Bom dia! Nós somos as forças Componente Alfredo (Fa), Componente Ben (Fb) e Componente Carlos (Fc). Nós decidimos cooperar na formação de uma resultante. Seu nome será Resultante Roberto (Fr). Deste modo nós nos tornaremos um polígono cooperativo de forças. Roberto pode naturalmente crer que ele (ela) nos criou, deixando de compreender que nós é que o (a) criamos. :ra: Bono jorno! Nos somos las fortias Alfredo Componente (Fa), Benito Componente (Fb) e Carlos Componente (Fc). Nos habemos decidito cooperar in formar una resultante. Su nomine essera Roberto Resultante (Fr). In ista maniera nos esseremos un polygono cooperativo de (las) fortias. Roberto pote naturalmente creder que ille (illa) ha creato nos, e non comprender que nos lo (la) habemos creato. :sv: Goddag! Vi är krafterna Alfred Komposant (Fa), Bengt Komposant (Fb) och Carl Komposant (Fc). Vi har beslutat samarbeta till att bilda en resultant. Dess namn skall bli Robert Resultant. På detta sätt blir vi en kooperativ kraftpolygon. Robert kan naturligtvis tro att han har skapat oss och inte förstå att de är vi som skapat den (honom). :le: Bon die! Nos son le forcies Alfredo Komponente (Fa), Benito Komponente (Fb) e Karlos Komponente (Fc). Nos ha decidite ko-operar in formar un resultante. Su nomine sera Roberto Resultante (Fr). In iste maniere nos sera un poligone ko-operative del forcies. Roberto pote naturalmente kreder ke ilo ha kreate nos, e non komprender ke nos lo ha kreate. Car lector, tu vide como le vangloria del componentes decipe los a in creder que illos son le origine de Roberto, e que in iste maniera illos non vide lor potential como fortias de crear lor proprie componentes e assi crescer e attinger qualcunque forma que illos desirarea. Nonne? Le mesme trollosophia que on vide hic es transferibile a campos. :en: Dear reader, you see how the vanity of the components deceive them into believing that they are the origin of Robert, and that they consequently do not see their potential as forces to create their own components and thus grow and attain whatever form that they desire. Right? The same trollosophy that one may see here is transferable to fields. :no: Kjære leser, du ser hvordan forfengeligheten til komponentene forfører dem til å tro at de er opprinnelsen til Robert, og at de følgelig ikke ser sitt potensial som krefter til å skape sine egne komponenter og på den måten vokse og anta en hvilken som helst form de ønsker. Ikke sant? Den samme trollosofien som man ser her er overførbar til felter. :pt: Caro leitor, estás vendo como a vaidade das componentes leva-as a acreditarem que são a origem de Roberto, e, desta maneira, que elas não vêem sua capacidade, como forças, de criar suas próprias componentes e assim crescer e conseguir chegar a qualquer forma que desejem. Não é verdade? A mesma trollosofia que é vista aqui é transferível (aplicável) aos campos. :ra: Caro lector, stas videndo como la vangloria de las componentes las decipe a in creder que illas son la origine de Roberto, e que in ista maniera illas non viden lor potential como fortias de crear lores proprias componentes et assi crescer et attinger qualcunque forma que illas potean desirar. Nonne? La mesma trollosophia que on vide hic est transferibile a campos. :sv: Käre läsare, du ser hur fåfängligheten av komposanterna lurar dem att tro att de är upphovet till Robert och på så sätt inte ser sin förmåga som krafter till att skapa sina egna komposanter och på detta sätt växa och anta vilken fom de vill. Eller hur? Samma slags trollosofi som man ser här kan överföras till fält. :le: Kar lektor, tu vide komo le vanglorie del komponentes decipe los a in kreder ke ilos son le origine de Roberto, e ke in iste maniere ilos non vide lor potencial komo forcies de krear lor proprie komponentes ed asi krescer ed atinger kualkunke forme ke ilos desirarea. None? Le mesme trolosofie ke on vide hik es transferibile a kampes.